


Child of the Deep

by Diricawl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Elf Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diricawl/pseuds/Diricawl
Summary: Harry dies a muggle death and awakens in Middle Earth. Captured by goblins, believed to be an elven spy, and tortured, he makes his escape from the goblins only to be saved by a small group of intriguing people. How different will the story go now that Harry is in it?





	Child of the Deep

The Dursleys hated anything and anyone that showed the smallest sign of freakishness. Unfortunitley for Harry Potter, this included him. Still, Harry tried to be good, to follow all the rules, and to be nice. It was not in his nature to fight, to be angry or mad at anyone, including himself. Frustation would sometimes bloom in his chest when Uncle Vernon took a belt to his hide. The pain turned that frustation to fear that only grew. At the ripe old age of ten Harry lived in near constant fear, fear of his uncle, fear of his aunt, fear of his cousin, but mostly fwar of himself. Odd things kept happening and he gad absolutely no way of controling it. 

 

Then, one day Uncle Vernon got fired. He came home stinking drunk. Petunia saw the state of her husband and decided to take Dudley and leave to visit Marge for a day or two. She forgot about Harry, or so it seemed, but Vernon did not. Later that night, in a oittle cupboard beneath some stairs, little Harry Potter died from one hit to many upon his thin skull. 


End file.
